1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for soothing, distracting, and stimulating an infant or child. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device having a human-like face formed by indentations in a light-colored surface to create shadows that contrast with the light-colored surface to captivate the infant or child, and also having a vibration mechanism, light source, and sound source to soothe and distract the infant or child.
2. The Background Art
A crying or fussing child can create numerous problems for its parents and care givers, and this is especially so when a child cries, screams, etc., in public situations, such as meetings, church services, and the like. In such situations, the crying or fussing child prevents not only the parent or care-giver, but the entire group, from paying attention to the meeting or service. Numerous toys and other objects have been developed and are used by parents in an attempt to quiet their children. For example, flannel books and small plastic toys are often brought to entertain the children and to redirect the child's attention in the event that he or she begins to cry. The problem with books and many plastic toys is that they often rely on sensory stimulation which is insufficient to distract the attention of the crying or fussing child.
Other child amusement devices, such as rattles, are often effective in distracting the child's attention. However, as will be appreciated by parents and other care givers, a major concern with using such a device to quiet a crying child in certain public places is the noise created by the rattle material. This is especially a concern when the child is crying during a meeting, a church service, or other similar setting. Quieting a child by use of a loud rattle achieves little benefit, as the rattle becomes nearly as distracting as the crying of a child.
In addition to soothing a child, it is often necessary to occupy the child's hands. For example, in such situations such as changing diapers and administering medications, a child tends to grasp the messy diaper or medicine with his or her hands.
In addition to calming or distracting a child, there has been a renewed interest in stimulating or otherwise captivating the child, and to promote various physical and mental developments.
An additional concern to parents is the safety of their children's toys. It is desirable that any toy or device used by a child be free of small objects which may choke a child, or be free of substances which are toxic, such as paint. As parents and care givers will appreciate, any toy or other object which a child obtains immediately finds its ways to a child's mouth.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a device capable of soothing and distracting a child or infant, which does not itself create any disturbance located near the child. It would also be advantageous to develop such a device sufficiently small that it can be held by a small child or infant, but not so small as to fit completely within the mouth of the child to present a danger of choking. It would also be advantageous to develop such a device which is free of dangerous or toxic components. It would also be advantageous to develop such a device for not only soothing and distracting a child, but also stimulating the child's physical and mental growth.